confanfandomcom-20200214-history
Lantian Calendar
The Lantian Calendar is the common calendar for most sentient races on Danaan. Before 1 LC *'''-2231 LC''' **The dwarven stronghold of Hammerfell is founded by the Hammerfist Clan. *'''-2207 LC''' **The dwarven stronghold of Hammerkeep is founded by the Ironfist Clan. *'''-2182 LC''' **The dwarven stronghold of Kalaz-Drin is founded by the Goldbeard Clan. *'''-2164 LC''' **The elven realm of Neleran is founded in Ravenswood. *'''-2123 LC''' **The dwarven stronghold of Ormgard is founded by the Axegrind Clan. *'''-2042 LC''' **The dwarven stronghold of Deep-Cavern is founded by the Stormhorn Clan. *'''-2012 LC''' **The dwarven stronghold of Frostholm is founded by the Forgeblood Clan. *'''-1744 LC''' **Kalaz-Drin falls to goblin hordes. The surviving Goldbeards flee to other dwarven holds. Kalaz-Drin is renamed Dark-Cavern. *'''-1653 LC''' **Hammerfell, Hammerkeep, Ormgard, Deep-Cavern and Frostholm forms the kingdom of Hammerheim. *'''-339 LC''' **The city of Apulum is founded by Lantians. *'''-312 LC''' **The city of Lantum is founded by Lantians. *'''-299 LC''' **The city of Ancolus is founded by Lantians. *'''-269 LC''' **Settlers from Apulum founds the city of Thessa. *'''-281 LC''' **The city of Thierum is founded by Lantians. *'''-272 LC''' **The city of Atasus is founded by Lantians. *'''-251 LC''' **Settlers from Lantum founds the city of Lampua. *'''-232 LC''' **Settlers from Thierum founds the city of Avalalum. *'''-213 LC''' **Norlani settles Nurador. *'''-89 LC''' **Heimund Sindarsson unites the local Norlani and founds the kingdom of Sindal. *'''-51 LC''' **First Apulian War between Apulum and Lantium ends with Apulian defeat. *'''-41 LC''' **Ermund á Horgavik unites the local Norlani and founds the kingdom of Horgavik. *'''-22 LC''' **Second Apulian War between Apulum and Lantium ends with Lantuan defeat. Lantum is forced to accept an Apulian king. After 1 LC *'1 LC' **The citizens of Lantum deposes the last Apulian king and becomes a Republic. *'3 LC' **Third Apulian War between Apulum and Lantium ends with Apulum becoming a province of Lantum. **Harald hin Sterka unites the local Norlani and founds the kingdom of Imbarin, named after his dead wife. *'19 LC' **Ancolus is conquered by Lantuan armies and becomes a province of Lantum. *'25 LC' **Thierum is conquered by Lantuan armies and becomes a province of Lantum. *'28 LC' **Settlers from Lantum founds the citystate of Brosium. *'29 LC' **Settlers from Lantum founds the citystate of Nicomessa. *'30 LC' **Settlers from Lantum founds the citystate of Vennium. *'32 LC' **Settlers from Lantum founds the citystate of Alentia. *'33 LC' **Thessa is conquered by Lantuan armies and becomes a province of Lantum. *'35 LC' **Lampua joins the Lantian Republic. *'36 LC' **The citystates of Alentia, Brosium, Nicomessa and Vennium form the Brosian Citystates. *'41 LC' **Avalalum is conquered by Lantuan armies and becomes a province of Lantum. *'44 LC' **Atasus is conquered by Lantuan armies and becomes a province of Lantum. *'59 LC' **Settlers from Ancolus founds the city of Cinum. *'74 LC' **The city of Centius is founded as a colony for retired soldiers. *'85 LC' **The dwarven stronghold of Karal Dol is founded by the Silvermane Clan. *'103 LC' **The dwarven stronghold of Kazan Dimr is founded by the Hammerbeard Clan. *'451 LC' **Kazan Dimr falls to goblin hordes. The surviving Hammerbeards flee to other dwarven holds. Kazan Dimr is renamed Black Rock. *'503 LC' **Karal Dol falls to gnoll hordes. The surviving Silvermanes flee to other dwarven holds. Karal Dol is renamed Bun Tayesh. *'839 LC' **Hakon Hammerhánd and an army of settlers land near Arygholm in Sindal. *'841 LC' **Hakon Hammerhánd leads his army through the Cloudhigh Mountains and Ravenswood. *'847 LC' **Hakon Hammerhánd founds the kingdom of Volinga. *'1232 LC' **Current year. Category:Danaan